Night
|Yoru}} is the two hundred and forty-sixth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 16th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview It is the end of the first day of the Spring Interhigh. Karasuno gets some much needed rest after an intense day before the team starts preparing for their next opponent. Meanwhile, Tanaka finally gets the chance to talk with his childhood friend, Kanoka Amanai. Plot It is the end of the first day at nationals. Before Karasuno heads back to their lodging, they encounter their fated rival Nekoma. They greet each other with Daichi and Kuroo reminding the other to survive the next day before heading their own ways. Once they get back, Karasuno finds out the Niiyama Girls' volleyball team is staying at the fancy hotel next to theirs. The players start discussing about the difference in quality of their lodgings. Just then, Kanoka quietly calls out to Tanaka. She congratulates Tanaka for Karasuno's victory and shyly wishes the both of them to do their best before leaving. Ennoshita suddenly pops up and tells Tanaka that there's hope between him and Kanoka. Kinoshita and Narita, who also have been eavesdropping, are frustrated at Ennoshita for exposing them while Tanaka loses his grip after processing Ennoshita's statement. Meanwhile, Kanoka's teammate questions her about what's so good about "Ryuu-chan". Kanoka explains that she used to live close to him until Tanaka transferred school in the 4th grade. When they were young, classmates would often tease Kanoka about her height. Whenever that happens, Tanaka would charge in to scare off the bullies and defend Kanoka. He reassured her that her tall height is amazing and eventually took her to a volleyball practice. Kanoka tells her teammate that Tanaka helped her gain confidence but quickly grows embarrassed after admitting to it. Back with Karasuno, Coach Ukai prepares to give his team an overview of their next opponent and discuss which strategy to use. After the meeting, the team gets a well-deserved rest after an intense day. Tanaka goes out for a walk to clear his head, but accidentally runs into Kanoka once again. He is immediately reminded of Ennoshita's words earlier and becomes unnatural. When Kanoka starts talking, Tanaka jumps to conclusion and rejects her saying he already has a girl he liked. Just then, Kanoka's cousin Kouji shows up, causing Tanaka to assume that Kanoka already has a boyfriend. Think he completely misunderstood Kanoka's intention, he hurriedly exits the scene while blaming Ennoshita for putting the idea into his head. Kanoka becomes teary-eyed as she realizes she just had her heart broken. However, she quickly regains composure since she is here to win and not to date boys. The rest of the night quickly passes by. It's day 2 of the tournament and the seeded schools join the fray. Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Asahi Azumane * Tetsurō Kuroo * Kenma Kozume * Morisuke Yaku * Taketora Yamamoto * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Lev Haiba * Sō Inuoka * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Nobuyuki Kai * Yūki Shibayama * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kei Tsukishima * Yū Nishinoya * Kanoka Amanai * Chikara Ennoshita * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Kanoka's Teammate (Unnamed) * Kiyoko Shimizu * Keishin Ukai * Ittetsu Takeda * Hitoka Yachi * Kouji Terada * Kōtarō Bokuto * Keiji Akaashi * Atsumu Miya * Kiyoomi Sakusa * Wakatsu Kiryū Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia * A center color of Kanoka Amanai from Niiyama Girls' High holding a volleyball and standing behind a pink background with cheery blossoms. The text reads: "We do not yet know, what lies ahead this Spring." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 28 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc